1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blanket structures and more particularly pertains to an sand pocket beach blanket for weighted anchoring to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blanket structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, blanket structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art blanket structures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a sand pocket beach blanket for weighted anchoring to a surface which includes a blanket web positionable upon a beach surface, and a plurality of anchor assemblies secured to the blanket web for receiving sand to anchor the blanket web relative to the beach surface.
In these respects, the sand pocket beach blanket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of weighted anchoring to a surface.